Hogar
by lexell-cassini
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Pierchik no es arrestado? ¿Sería lo mejor?
1. Ba Báit

**Capítulo 1.** _Ba Báit_

(Volver a casa)

Murmullos, cuchicheos, miradas… todas centrados en un joven que recorría penosamente las calles de Anatevka, avanzando a cada paso con dificultad… recargado en un bastón…

Todos lo miraban… un segundo, dos, tres... pero nadie lo reconocía, y terminaban desviando la vista con desprecio o lástima.

-¡Rabbí!- exclamó un joven ataviado con las ropas de un rabino judío, llamando la atención del anciano que caminaba junto a él, de idéntica vestidura, tomado de su brazo, señalándole el penoso cuadro.

Distraídamente, el viejo rabino volteó hacia lo que el joven, su hijo, le indicaba.

-¡Dios Bendito!- exclamó también, reconociendo al atribulado caminante –Pero si es…-

-¡Pierchik!- llamó el joven, soltando el brazo de su padre y echando a correr hacia él.

Al escuchar su nombre, él volteó. Esbozó una débil pero sincera sonrisa al encontrarse con un rostro conocido… Mendel, el hijo del Rabino…miró un poco mas lejos, y alcanzó a ver también al anciano, que lo miraba con clara preocupación. Sintió que por fin estaba de regreso… en casa… a salvo…

…y se desplomó del agotamiento en los brazos de Mendel, mientras la oscuridad caía sobre él.

Luz… calor… un duro colchón debajo de él y un intenso dolor punzante en la pierna derecha fue lo que percibió alternativamente al abrir lentamente los ojos. Pierchik se encontró mirando un techo desconocido, y trató de recordar dónde y cómo había perdido la conciencia.

-Siempre llamando la atención, ¿eh, _radical_?- giró la cabeza al escuchar una voz a su lado. Mendel lo miraba sonriente, sentado en una simple silla a un par de metros del lecho.

-Aunque estoy muy molesto contigo, realmente asustaste a mi padre.- completó cambiando el semblante.

-Lo… lo siento…- pronunció torpemente, frotándose un poco los ojos para despertar completamente -…no quise detenerme, me sentía tan cerca, que pensé que podría soportar…-

-¿Tan cerca de dónde?- interrumpió con algo de mordacidad el hijo del Rabino, al notar que un ligero matiz rojizo había a aparecido en las mejillas del joven.

-Vamos, Mendel, lo sabes, no me hagas decirlo…- replicó Pierchik mirando el techo, avergonzado -…¿a dónde más podría ir?-

-A la sinagoga, tal vez…- respondió Mendel con reproche –Estaba MAS cerca, y terminaste ahí de todos modos… bueno, en mi habitación mas específicamente.

Así que ahí estaba… la sinagoga… la habitación del hijo de un rabino… eso explicaba la austeridad del cuarto y la dureza del colchón (no es que estuviera acostumbrado a dormir en las camas mas cómodas, pero esto era demasiado). Su emergente enfermero tenía razón: pudo haberse dirigido a la sinagoga desde un principio, lo hubieran recibido y permitido reposar… _Hajnasat orjim_… la tradicional hospitalidad judía.

Tradiciones… "Demasiado tradicional para un libre pensador como tú" repitió una voz en su cabeza, una voz que, aunque sonaba molesta, no perdía su candor. La voz de ella… de…

-Pues bien.- continuó su sentido regaño Mendel –Pudiste venir, y descansar y atenderte esa horrible herida que tienes en la pierna. No sé quien te la atendió antes pero lo hizo bastante mal, se abrió casi completamente…-

Pierchik recordó el dolor que había olvidado con esa voz en su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarlo.

-Gracias…- soltó entre dientes, apenado, tras pasar unos momentos en silencio con los ojos cerrados -…lamento haber sido una molestia.-

-No lo fuiste.- corrigió rápidamente el religioso joven –Es más, hemos enviado a que busquen a Jodel, seguramente ya debe venir en camino.-

El estudiante volvió a clavar la mirada en el techo, al sentir que se sonrojaba… Jodel… el nombre mas dulce y delicioso que podría escuchar, dulce se había escuchado incluso en la voz del hijo del rabino, que en un tiempo que ahora le parecía tan lejano le había parecido tan odiosa…

Ella sabía que estaba ahí, ella iría a encontrarlo… ¡la vería! Escucharía su voz de nuevo, y no solo los recuerdos…

¿Qué iba a decirle?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bienvenidos a mi nueva fanfic n.n Algunos musos siguen tomando vacaciones, y otros han venido a reclamar su lugar. Tal es el caso de Pierchik, que de pronto tuve mi etapa de "escuchar Violinsita en el Tejado" (largo de contar).

El título de "Hogar" es por la canción del mismo título, del musical _The Wiz_.

Esto será corto, a menos que ustedes pidan que lo continúe, ahora un poco de idiomas, que investigué para la ocasión:

**Ba** Llegar - Venir - Acercarse - Volver - Entrar

**Báit** Casa

**Hajnasat orjim** Hospitalidad. Es brindar al que llega a la morada propia una cálida recepción y todo lo que esté a disposición para su bienestar.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Casi mártir

Capítulo dos. **Casi mártir.**

No sabía que agonía era más fuerte.

Los moribundos ideales de libertad, revolución, la fuerza de la juventud contra la represión, la intolerancia, discriminación y prepotencia se apagaban un poco más con cada gota de sangre que brotaba de una herida causada por el cañón de una bayoneta. El dolor y la impresión iniciales habían sido tan fuertes que le causaron la pérdida de la conciencia el tiempo suficiente para que los soldados lo tomaran por uno de tantos que habían caído muertos en ese momento, ignorándolos para que ninguno de los insurrectos que huían escapara de su implacable persecución.

Lo ignoraron… o no lo vieron.

Recuperar la conciencia fue el golpe mas duro de su vida. El insoportable dolor, el frío de la nieve bajo su cuerpo que contrastaba con el calor de la sangre en su pierna y el silencio sepulcral de la calle en que se encontraba le hicieron comprender de pronto que todo había terminado.

No podía moverse. Dolor. ¿Cuántos más habían caído junto a él? ¿Cuántos mas caerían? Dolor. ¿Terminaría muerto, o tal vez paralítico? De cualquier manera: ¿cómo podría ser útil entonces para el trabajo más grande que un hombre puede hacer? Dolor. ¿Lo echarían de menos? ¿Era realmente tan necesario? Dolor, dolor… tal vez debió quedarse en Anatevka… Dol/¡Jodel! ¡Ella lo esperaba! ¡Ella creía en él! En ese nuevo mundo que tanto se había esforzado en mostrarle, es nuevo mundo por el que luchaba, ese nuevo mundo por el que ahora agonizaba…

Dolor…lágrimas…

_-Pierchik… ¡Despierta, Pierchik!_

Una voz llamándolo por su nombre… eso era nuevo… hasta el momento lo único que sus delirios de fiebre habían tenido la misericordia de mostrarle eran difusas imágenes de su amada… pero esta vez había escuchado su melodiosa voz llamarlo entre sueños, y al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con la visión mas hermosa y clara que había tenido en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en esa cama. Ni siquiera había dolor, el sudor frío causado por la fiebre le parecía ahora refrescante. Tal vez sus días de confinamiento en un lecho se había terminado, tal vez por fin esa hermosa visión lo llevaría a su descanso… si tan solo ella estuviera en verdad frente a él.

¿Pero porqué lucía tan preocupada? Sonrió débilmente y extendió su mano hacia ella, aunque sabía que no podía tocarla. "Todo estará bien" pensaba decirle… todo había terminado ya, estaba listo para irse…

Y efectivamente, sintió que el alma se le iba al cielo cuando las suaves manos de la muchacha tomaron la suya. ¡La sentía! ¡La estaba sintiendo! ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo podía estar ella ahí? No… ¡no era posible! Pero tal vez… tal vez…

-¿Jodel?

La muda respuesta que recibió terminó de dejarlo perplejo. Los ojos de la joven se inundaron de lágrimas en un segundo y se arrojó sobre el lecho, abrazándolo… acariciando su cabello… llorando con desconsuelo… fue entonces cuando Pierchik notó donde estaba… en Anatevka… acababa de confundir aquella primera visión de la muchacha que ahora le prodigaba tanto cariño con uno mas de los delirios que la fiebre le había causado en aquel monasterio de Kiev.

Estaba con ella…

Al no poder reprimir una amplia sonrisa evidenció que se encontraba ahora lleno de felicidad, ignorando el dolor punzante que acababa de regresar, se concentró en ella y con ternura la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ssssh… no llores…- susurró dulcemente, sin saber que mas decir.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Me preocupaste!- replicó ella sentida, entre profundos sollozos, antes de hundir el rostro en el hombro de él y llorar aun mas fuerte.

-Perdóname.- suplicó el joven esforzándose por no echarse a llorar también… no soportaba verla sufrir, y mucho menos por su culpa… si se hubiera quedado, si no hubiera perseguido sus aires de grandeza que habían terminado tan mal… ella no estaría llorando… ¿qué tanto dolor le había causado? –Estoy aquí ahora, y todo va a estar bien.- hundió sus dedos en la suave cabellera negra y la estrechó hacia él como si fuera a perderla en ese mismo instante.

-Eres… un tonto…- repitió con un hilo de voz la chica, quedándose inmóvil, llorando bajito.

-Lo sé…-

Pierchik lo sabía, se sentía completamente tonto e inútil… al sentir sus brazos, su calor, sus lágrimas… supo que nunca debió dejarla. ¿Qué tal si hubiera muerto? ¿Qué tal si no podían volver a estar juntos? ¿Qué tal si había un _polgrom_ mientras él estuviera en algún otro lugar?

Afortunadamente estaba a salvo… pero si algo le hubiera pasado, no habría estado ahí para protegerla. Y eso jamás se lo podría perdonar.

-Comprendo que estés enojada conmigo…- murmuró suavemente en el oído de ella, debía hacerle comprender que no podía enfadarse con ella, aun con cualquier clase de reproches o agresiones que pudiera lanzarle. Nada podía quitarle el alivio y la felicidad de tenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Y cómo debería sentirme? No supe de ti en tanto tiempo, y ahora llegan y me dicen que estás aquí, herido…- ni la misma Jodel sabía como sentirse, en realidad. Estaba ahí con Pierchik, después de extrañarlo tanto, de rogar todas las noches por su regreso, o al menos por su seguridad… pero no podía dejar de pensar que la había dejado… que día con día su padre y algunos otros conocidos hablaban tan mal de que él se hubiera ido, de que sus locos ideales importaban mas que ella… y hace unos momentos…

-Me asusté tanto al entrar y encontrarte ardiendo en fiebre, con un sueño tan intranquilo…- se separó un poco de él y acarició su cabello, sonriendo un poco… mechones tan rebeldes como él caían en su frente -…pensé que…- pero las lágrimas no la dejaron seguir hablando, desvió la mirada… estaba enojada.

-Yo también…- la temblorosa mano del joven se adelantó hasta acariciar la mejilla de la chica -…pensé que no volvería a verte, Jodel, pensé que no volvería a estar junto a ti para cuidarte, para hacerte sonreir, para abrazarte… nunca quise herirte. Perdóname.-

El par de ojos cargados de lágrimas buscaron los de él… si podía ver arrepentimiento en esa mirada, no dudaría de ninguna palabra que los labios de su dueño pronunciara...

Y se encontró con una mirada a punto de desfallecer… la herida reclamaba fieramente ante los intentos del joven por ignorarla, el dolor estaba a punto de vencerlo.

Pierchik cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía rendirse, no frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía brindarle la confianza de que la protegería, si no podía ni siquiera soportar su propio dolor?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con la sensación de una caricia en su rostro. Miró a Jodel con esfuerzo… comenzaba a perder nitidez… alcanzó a adivinar una sonrisa… le sonreía… le regalaba caricias… a pesar de todo…

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.- alcanzó a escuchar en un dulce susurro –No te esfuerces, descansa…-

Un escalofrío le hizo recordar la fiebre, el frío… pero ella estaba… estaba con él… era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

-Perdóname, mi amor…-

Pronunció débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo en el último segundo antes de ser derrotado por el dolor un suave beso en su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

((...)) ¿Es mi imaginación, o en serio es lo mejor que he escrito?

Pues bien, no podía empezar la fic con lo que empecé este segundo capítulo, porque en serio parecía que Pierchik se nos iba… y que no se muriera le hubiera restado seriedad al asunto. Así que dejé claro desde el principio que estaba vivo.

Y pues bueno, el objetivo del asunto era que se reencontraran, y pues ya pasó, así que… aun queda la duda de que va a hacer Pierchik en los acontecimientos subsecuentes, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo continuar, así que si quieren esperar, váyanse jalando una silla.

Ah es cierto, los _polgrom_ eran las persecuciones y agresiones contra los judíos por parte de las autoridades. La discriminación es una de las cosas más estúpidas de la naturaleza humana, así que _Love and Peace_!


	3. Reencuentros

**Capítulo tres**

**Reencuentros**

-¡Cuidado, niñas!

Cualquier advertencia materna habría sido en vano contra el enérgico recibimiento de las hijas más pequeñas del lechero de Anatevka, quienes al mirar a su maestro cruzar la puerta literalmente lo taclearon y terminaron los tres en el suelo.

-¡Pierchik está lastimado, pequeñas inconscientes!

Regañó Golde con muy poco éxito, las niñas y el joven reían felices por verse de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Porqué te fuiste?

-¿Nos extrañaste?

-¿Nos trajiste algo?

-¿Te vas a quedar?

Pierchik sonrió ante el inocente interrogatorio, de pie en la cocina y con las niñas mirándolo ilusionadas ante la reprobatoria expresión de su madre se sintió completo por fin.

-¡Por supuesto que las extrañé!- dijo Pierchik poniendo las manos sobre las cabezas de las niñas -Y no se preocupen, no volveré a irme.

Las niñas hicieron un pequeño puchero al comprender que no iban a recibir más respuestas. Salieron corriendo al recibir la orden de asearse para la cena.

-Aunque no sé si me recibirán aquí otra vez.- murmuró con melancolía al mirarlas alejarse en el patio.

-No sé de que te preocupas, Tevye sin duda te recibirá de regreso.- dijo Golde resignada ofreciéndole un poco de agua.

-¿Y usted lo aceptará?- preguntó el joven cabizbajo, lo último que necesitaba era causar más disgustos.

-Yo debo obedecer a mi esposo aunque no lo acepte.- respondió la mujer -Claro que éste no es el caso.- le sonrió un poco al joven quién se sentía a cada minuto más agradecido.

-¡Pierchik!

El joven miró sorprendido como el rostro de una muchachita se asomaba tras un libro y corrìa hacia él.

-¡Has vuelto! ¡Qué bueno verte!- Java sonrió radiante, había estado tan preocupada por su hermana durante la ausencia de su prometido que verlo de regreso le había quitado un gran peso de encima, todos en casa la habían notado más tranquila y feliz.

El joven sonrió y dio las gracias.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegó Tzaitel!

Las dos niñas entraron corriendo a la cocina precediendo a Tzaitzel y su esposo, Pierchik miró sorprendido al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Y no menos sorprendido se mostró el matrimonio al encontrar al estudiante nuevamente en la cocina de casa de sus padres.

-¡Mazel-tov!- soltó intempestivamente el joven acercándose a la familia -¡Vaya que he estado lejos demasiado tiempo!

El sastre sonrió con orgullo paterno al mirar como su esposa presentaba al niño aun dormido por el trayecto.

-Me alegra que estés de regreso con bien.- dijo Tzaitel serenamente, al parecer había dejado atrás a la intempestiva muchacha y se había convertido en una templada madre.

-RebMotel.- Pierchick exageró solemnidad al extenderle la mano a Motel, quien la estrechó con alegría y entusiasmo -Todo un pilar de familia, no esperaba menos de ti.

-Gracias, Pierchik, pero por favor no vuelvas a agregar el Reb.- dijo Motel sonriendo -Bienvenido.

-¡Por fin apareces!- la voz de Golde hizo que todas las cabezas voltearan hacia la puerta, Tevye y Jodel entraban y lucían un tanto cansados.

Las miradas se voltearon a ninguna parte haciéndose las desentendidas cuando Jodel y Pierchik se hicieron ojitos de amor caminando uno hacia el otro casi flotando.

Cuando sus manos se unieron todo fue perfecto.

Había sido aceptado de nuevo en su hogar, todos estaban a salvo, Jodel lo miraba, le sonreía, tomaba su mano.

-Bien, familia, ¿todos listos para el Sabath?- anunció Tevye con su habitual alegría, con lo que todo terminaba de caer en su lugar.

A Pierchik ahora le parecía estúpido haber pasado tres días más en la sinagoga antes de regresar a esa casa. No volvería a renunciar a su familia jamás.

* * *

Wow.

He vuelto a escribir sobre Anatevka, y admito que estoy feliz! Esta será una happy fic al menos por un par de capítulos, espero que lo disfruten.

Ah, y "Mazel-tov" significa felicidades y el prefijo "Reb" es Señor o Don.


	4. Aquella noche inolvidable

Capítulo cuatro

**Aquella noche inolvidable**

La noche de la boda de Tzaitel y Motel estaba tan clara en la memoria de Jodel y Pierchik como si hubiera sido la anterior.

¿Y cómo no podría estarlo? Si era uno de los recuerdos a los cuales aferrarse cuando la esperanza flaqueaba, ella en su cama en Anatevka y él en la helada prisión siberiana, en los momentos en que no podrían sentirse más solos.

Aunque era más clara para ella que para él.

Para él había una enorme ciénaga mental desde que aparecían las fuerzas del "orden", en su memoria se confundían figuras, gritos, movimientos, interrumpidos de pronto por un contundente dolor en la sien seguido por caer a saco en el suelo, donde no recuerda más que manchas girando a su alrededor hasta que la primera visión estática que puede recordar es la de Jodel inclinada sobre él protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

Le pareció escuchar a Golde pidiendo alarmada que lo metieran a la casa, mientras el ruido poco a poco e aplacaba y se arremolinada sobre él una mezcla de dolor, rabia e impotencia que le provocó nauseas al ser levantado por la muchacha con facilidad, su cuerpo no opuso resistencia y dócilmente se dejó guiar dentro de la casa recargado en los hombros de ella hasta el viejo sofá de la sala donde lo recostó con cuidado.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar su visión, la cabeza le dolía endiabladamente y con mucho esfuerzo logró distinguir junto a él a Jodel acompañada por sus hermanas más pequeñas. Bilke le entregó su sombrero con las manitas temblorosas y sollozándole un débil "Se te cayó" antes de soltar en brazos de su hermana. Las tres lucían preocupadas y más tristes de lo que él había pensado soportar.

-Yo debí protegerlas.- dijo débilmente tomando el sombrero.

-¡Cállate!- farfulló Jodel arrebatándole el sombrero de las manos debilitadas y cubriéndole la cara con él -Vamos niñas, hay que limpiar el desastre que dejaron.

-Yo…- murmuró Pierchik apoyándose para tratar de ponerse en pie y seguirlas.

-¡Tú no te mueves! ¡Y duérmete!- ordenó la mayor con firmeza mientras las dos niñas corrían al patio huyendo de la rabia de su hermana.

Los párpados de él parecieron obedecer sintiéndose terriblemente pesados, inconscientemente su cuerpo se acomodó y se entregó al sueño.

Pero las pesadillas no tardaron mucho, convirtiendo en su subconsciente el suceso de la noche en un polgrom fatal que le arrebataba todo lo que tenía en ese momento. Despertó con un sobresalto y trató de ubicar su realidad y el movimiento de su cuerpo, una mano reaccionó dirigiéndose a cubrir su rostro, aterrado al escuchar un silencio sepulcral. Se esforzó en recordar, en separar la pesadilla de la realidad y cuando finalmente escuchó a lo lejos una escoba barriendo algo que parecían vidrios rotos suspiró aliviado al comprender que no se había quedado solo.

Se levantó con ligereza pero al afianzar los pies en el suelo la verticalidad de su cuerpo se desestabilizó un instante. Un ligero mareo y la cabeza punzándole le obligaron a detenerse unos momentos antes de caminar despacio hacia el patio.

Jodel amontonaba en un rincón las botellas rotas en el tumulto, barriendo con fiereza, desquitando la frustración. Había acomodado las mesas juntas a un lado y las sillas formadas a lo largo de la fachada de la casa; Pierchik se sentó en una de ellas sin que la muchacha notara su presencia al estar tan enfrascada en su labor.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó deseando iniciar conversación. Cualquier conversación; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era escuchar una voz humana.

-¡Pierchik! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarte?!- gritó Jodel tras recuperarse del susto que le había causado escuchar una voz creyéndose sola, miró como él bajaba un poco la mirada cual niño regañado.

-No quiero acostarme.- respondió él, sentido. ¿Porqué Jodel tenía que ser siempre tan ruda? ¿Porqué no pudo preguntarle tranquilamente cómo estaba o responderle? -No eres la única molesta aquí, ¿sabes?

La chica resopló.

-Les dije que fueran a dormir. Estaban demasiado cansados y tristes, solo les pedí que me ayudaran con las mesas todo lo demás puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Pierchik miró a su alrededor y notó la mejoría, sin duda Jodel sería un ama de casa muy eficiente. Aunque… ¿cuánto tiempo habría dormido?

Sin mirarlo ella comenzó a barrer de nuevo mientras él se quedó mirándola, aun con la fuerza en los movimientos de la joven él comenzó a sentirse en paz; consciente de que todos dormían fuera de peligro después de lo sucedido excepto Jodel, quien con su recién adquirido puesto de hermana mayor en casa había tomado la responsabilidad de ordenar el caos que habían causado un montón de extraños.

Estaba preguntándose si tenía la capacidad de levantarse a ayudarla cuando ella se detuvo, con los ojos clavados en un adorno de boda hecho añicos que debía barrer y desechar. Pierchik miró como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar, soltó la escoba que cayó estrepitosamente y se cubrió el rostro comenzando a llorar.

No tuvo que pedirle permiso a sus músculos, el joven casi voló junto a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de ella dócilmente reaccionó dejándose ir sobre los brazos que le ofrecían refugio y el llanto se intensificó.

-Arruinaron la boda de mi hermana.- sollozó Jodel con desespero -Debía ser hermosa, debía ser especial, debía ser feliz. ¿Porqué?- reprochó -¿Porqué esta noche?

La cabeza de él se inclinó hasta que su barbilla quedó recargada en la cabeza de ella y sus brazos la apresaron un poco más -No lo sé.- susurró tristemente.

-¿Significa que no serán felices? ¿Fue un castigo por elegir con quien casarse en lugar de obedecer a la casamentera?- realmente no podía comprenderlo, lo único que deseaba era que su hermana fuera feliz, pensaba que lo había conseguido al casarse con el hombre que amaba, y ahora solo podía ver lo sucedido como el peor de los presagios.

-Escucha, Jodel.- Pierchik trató de ser firme para brindarle confianza, pero la verdad era que estaba igual de dolido -A veces las cosas simplemente pasan, no son presagios ni castigos. Aunque tal vez sea una prueba, Tzaitel y Motel se aman y si pueden superar esto, podrán superar lo que sea.

La muchacha sollozó con fuerza, abrazándose a quien inesperadamente había llegado a rescatarla de su dolor.

-Quisiera conocer ese mundo del que me hablas.- musitó -Ese mundo fuera de Anatevka donde todo es nuevo y diferente. Quisiera que todo fuera nuevo y diferente aquí en el pueblo, que pudiéramos cambiarlo todo juntos.

-¿Juntos?- no pudo evitar preguntar él. ¿Desde cuando Jodel deseaba que hicieran cualquier cosa juntos? Siempre habían discutido, siempre se habían mirado con recelo y apartado con prudencia.

De hecho: ¿porqué había tenido el impulso de correr a abrazarla? ¿Porqué ella no había huído de sus brazos? ¿Porqué sentía sus lágrimas empapando su hombro y sus brazos aferrándose a él?

De pronto tomó consciencia de la fragilidad de la chica en sus brazos, la misma que siempre se hacía la fuerte y la firme. En realidad lo era, ¿pero quién podía soportar con total firmeza una situación así? Él mismo se sentía terrible, con todo y que era casi un intruso en esa casa. ¿Cómo pedirle fuerza a alguien cuya familia había recibido semejante golpe?

-Lo lamento muchísimo.- dijo suavemente -La verdad no sé porque a personas tan buenas como ustedes pudo pasarles algo tan horrible.

-Odio llorar.- balbuceó Jodel tras soltar más sollozos -Odio sentirme indefensa y confundida.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo Pierchik sin pensar -No voy a juzgarte por llorar, y no debes sentirte indefensa porque yo haré todo lo que sea posible por proteger esta casa.- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que _todo lo que le fue posible_ no había sido para nada suficiente, al final lo habían tenido que proteger a él.

Una punzada de dolor en la sien complementó sus pensamientos. Estaba lesionado, había sido inútil, la muchacha que ahora lloraba en sus brazos fue quien lo protegió con su cuerpo que ahora le parecía tan frágil y lo llevó a un lugar seguro a descansar mientras los militares destruían, agredían, gritaban y ahuyentaban a los amigos de la familia.

-Lo siento.- alcanzó a decir mientras un fuerte mareo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus piernas flaqueaban.

Jodel lo notó, se soltó de los brazos que no opusieron resistencia y tomó por los hombros al joven que apretaba los párpados tratando de retomar el control de su cuerpo a punto de desfallecer.

-No debiste levantarte.- dijo ella al perder inmediatamente las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento.- repitió él dejando nuevamente que la chica lo recargara en sus hombros para llevarlo dentro, el mareo cedió un poco al encontrarse recostado una vez más -No quiero dejarte sola.- inquirió avergonzado, sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban.

Jodel suspiró, se sentó en el suelo junto a él y recargó su costado sobre el viejo sofá que se quejó un poquito -Creo que no puedo seguir limpiando, me quedaré aquí.

Pierchik sonrió débilmente. Estaban juntos y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz. No importaba cómo habían llegado a eso, solo deseó seguir sintiendo aquello por siempre. ¿Lo sentiría ella también?

-Jodel.- la llamó en la obscuridad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la muchacha se había quedado dormida en cuanto su cabeza pudo descansar en el sofá, a un lado del torso de el joven lesionado quien no tardó en dormirse también.

¿Quién diría que de aquella boda con un final tan desastroso saldría un matrimonio con una felicidad invencible? Y un pequeño, saludable y alegre bebé con los ojos del padre y las facciones de la madre que ahora Jodel acunaba entre sus brazos, arrulándolo.

Su primer sobrino…

Pierchik decidió dejar de divagar al preguntarse cuándo el bebe en brazos de la joven sería un hijo propio. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas, ¿o no?

-Ese niño será un completo consentido.- dijo acercándose a su amada.

-Ya lo es.- replicó Jodel radiante de felicidad.

* * *

Para quienes se preguntaban qué había sucedido después del desgarriate de la boda… y para quienes no se lo preguntaban, igual espero que les haya gustado jijiji.

A mi si me gustó, es tan cursi que me resultó irresistible escribirlo. Shalala. Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿De qué fic? Nadie lo sabe.


End file.
